To the dancer in the rain
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: Seamus est fier, drôle, parfois méchant ou arrogant... Mais il est aussi très amoureux.... Petit kaléidoscope des émotions de notre adorable irlandais... Attention slash !


**Auteur** : Blue Cinnamon

**Fanfiction: **To the dancer in the rain

**Thème :** Les personnages secondaires d'Harry Potter

**Spoiler : **Tomes 1 à 6

**Disclamer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi….

**Warning **: Attention fic classé **T**.

**Couple(s) :** En début de chapitre : Ron/Lavande, Dean/Ginny Harry/sa main droite (pardon je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher )… Après… Vous verrez

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de moi, Blue Cinnamon) :**

_Ce one-shot est pour Tsuunami pour sa personnalité pétillante comme du Perrier fluo cerise-gingembre. Le titre m'est inspiré d'une reprise d'Emilie Simon que j'adore. Ce n'est pas un Song fic. Toutefois, je vous conseille d'écouter cette chanson en même temps…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To the dancer in the rain.**

Je suis adorable. Je le sais et j'en profite. Pour l'heure, je me trouve face à la grande prêtresse des devoirs rendus _avant_ terme, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger. Cela fait bien quinze minutes que j'essaie de la convaincre de me laisser lire son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Hermione… S'il te plait …"

"Non, Seamus. Tu dois travailler par toi-même. Maintenant laisse-moi lire ce livre."

Bon… Des fois je ne suis pas _assez_ adorable… Alors j'utilise le savoir de mes ancêtres irlandais : la cruauté envers les anglais.

"Mais c'est difficile pour moi en ce moment… Dean est toujours avec Ginny et Ron avec Lavande. Ils passent leur temps à se léchouiller le museau… J'en ai marre d'être tout seul pour faire mes devoirs."

Elle pâlit et me lance un regard nerveux. Je sais à quoi elle pense… Les bruits de succions qui proviennent de Ron-Ron et sa copine sont _toujours_ terrifiants. Et le pire, c'est qu'Hermione Granger, la sainte patronne des préfètes, _aimerait_ faire ces bruits avec le rouquin. Je ne la comprends pas. Il existe tellement mieux. Genre moi. Sauf que moi…

"Tiens… Et pas plus de dix minutes."

"Merci… T'es vraiment la meilleur de gryffondor et la plus jolie…"

Toujours lécher la main qui vous nourrit : cela assure les prochains repas. Par contre, ce que ne sait pas Hermione, c'est que je me suis acheté une plume papote durant les vacances de Noël. Je n'ai plus qu'à lire son devoir à voix haute et tout sera fait.

Par le quidditch, que j'aime être sorcier.

Je m'installe tranquillement au fond de la salle commune avec mes affaires. Sur un beau morceau de parchemin, je plante ma plume (préalablement sucée) et je commence ma lecture en essayant d'être le plus concentré possible pour éviter toute divergence que Rogue punirait de grandes trainées d'encre rouge. J'avance plutôt bien. Hélas, mille fois hélas, on m'appelle.

En plus c'est _elle_.

Quelle garce. Si je devais trafiquer le balai de quelqu'un ce serait bien le sien. Et pas un serpentard. Oh, non. Cette fille est mon pire cauchemar. Ginny Weasley.

"Hé Seamus, viens voir !"

Je m'approche lentement. Elle me sourit. Putain, qu'est ce que je peux la détester !

"Bah, t'es tout pâle…"

Dean m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je frissonne.

"Ouais, c'est parce que je fais mon truc pour Rogue."

Il grimace. J'adore ses mimiques…. Ce n'est pas très difficile : j'adore tout de lui. Son odeur, son rire… Elle ne le mérite pas. Il n'est pas pour elle.

"Je voudrais ton avis sur cette tactique…"

Elle me montre un dessin mal fait, annoté de pattes de mouche.

"C'est moche."

T'es nulle, pauvre catin ! Ca me défoule de penser cela…

"Oh, c'est d'Harry…"

Dean sert les mâchoires et regarde ailleurs. Pétasse ! Bien que… Dans un sens… Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'elle ne prononce pas son prénom comme elle le fait pour Harry… Mais il a mal... Il m'a déjà parlé de ses doutes sur elle et Harry.

Ils sont fondés.

Je n'ai rien dit. Harry a les mêmes symptômes que moi pour Dean. Je ne veux pas le trahir. On est dans le même panier lui et moi.

"Au fait, ce soir je veux m'entraîner à l'aquarelle…"

Il essaie de se mettre en valeur. Pathétique. Je t'en prie, Dean, de l'amour-propre, merde !

"Dean, je dois réviser. Je suis désolée : je bosse la potion avec Hermione …. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas avec Seamus ?"

Oh oui ! Dessine-moi ! Regarde-moi, analyse-moi. Je te promets d'être immobile et docile…

"Mais je n'ai pas besoin de Seamus pour le peindre : je le connais par cœur…"

Je suis à la fois flatté et outré. Je fais parti du décor ou quoi ? Je ne préfère pas y penser.

"C'est pas grave, tu peux toujours peindre des natures mortes… Je parie que Neville est libre ce soir…"

Ils éclatent de rire. Ha ha ha, qu'il est drôle ce Seamus. Sacré moi…. Je veux me noyer dans le lac…

"C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe…" Soupire Dean.

J'ai tellement envie de le toucher… Juste un peu… Juste pour apprécier sa douceur.

"T'inquiète, j'ai plus qu'un joueur à éliminer et je serai pris…"

Je fais un rire dément… Ils pouffent… Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'elle m'aime bien. Je suis bon comédien. Si j'étais aussi bon au quidditch…

"J'aurai dû savoir que c'était toi, vermine !"

Elle m'attrape par la cravate et m'entraîne vers Hermione.

"J'ai le coupable !"

Miss Cheveux-en-poils-de-bite nous regarde sans comprendre.

"De quoi tu parles Ginny ?"

Elle est folle. Hermione, je m'excuse de rire à longueur de journée de tes cheveux… S'il te plait, trépane-la. Je consolerai Dean, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

"C'est Seamus qui a empoisonné Ron et attaquait Katie… Il a avoué !"

Je ferme les yeux.

"C'est vrai."

Je soupire.

"Je veux _tellement_ devenir poursuiveur."

_L'autre_ rit. Elle m'étrangle. Sale garce.

"Mais Ron est gardien."

Hermione est trop intelligente. Ce n'est pas marrant… Je pense à la guerre. J'ai peur pour Dean. J'espère qu'il viendra chez moi pendant les vacances. C'est plus sûr que chez ses parents moldus…

"Hé personne n'est parfait, ok !"

"Je vais devoir couvrir mes arrières !"

Oh, si tu savais Ginny, si tu savais combien tu as raison…

"Dean me tuerait…"

Ginny rougit, gênée. Elle ne le mérite pas.

"Tu es remplaçant non ? S'il arrive quelque chose à un joueur, je doute qu'Harry reprenne Cormac après le dernier match…" Détourne Hermione.

D'un autre côté, il ne vaudrait mieux pas : voir Dean nu et ruisselant d'eau après un entraînement… Je crois que j'en perdrais toute retenue. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Il est hétéro _et_ avec cette garce rousse.

"On s'y met, Gin' ?"

Mais elle me vire comme un malpropre ! Je suis écœuré. Je me dirige vers ma table. Dean y est. Il me dévisage comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Il sait…. Oh, non… Il sait… Comment ? … Comment !

Il baisse les yeux. Je les suis… La plume papote. Elle continue de fonctionner… Je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine et il ne se détache pas du parchemin. Je cours et le prends violemment. Je lance pardessus mon épaule un "_Locomotor Barda_". Je me rue dans le dortoir avec mes affaires à ma suite. En bon gryffondor, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

"Seamus ?"

La voix de Dean tremble. Il frappe à la porte. Je ne réponds pas.

Par Merlin, que vais-je faire ?... Je fais quoi ? Il sait ! Il sait !...

La tête entre les mains, je reste une éternité sans bouger. Et puis je fais la seule chose intelligente qui me vient en tête. Je recopie vaguement le devoir d'Hermione. Je ne veux pas penser au moment où je le verrai.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Il va me prendre pour un pervers… Une bouffée d'angoisse monte et je vomis dans les toilettes. Je tremble.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me lave les dents. Je prends mes affaires.

"Allez respire…"

J'ouvre la porte. Le dortoir est sombre. _Il_ n'est pas là.

Merci Saint Souafle.

Je fais un pas et je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

Dean.

Je panique et lâche tous mes livres.

"Laisse-moi !"

"Seamus ! Il faut qu'on parle."

Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer…

"Seamus…"

Il me caresse la joue. Je réalise à quel point nous sommes proches.

Et j'aime ça.

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

Ma voix est rauque.

Il soupire. Il me colle un peu plus contre le mur. Je tremble.

"Il le faut."

Il continue de me caresser la joue.

Je le déteste.

Je le déteste de me faire ça. De faire battre mon cœur plus vite alors que je sais. Il aime Ginny. Pas moi.

Je lève la tête. Nos regards se croisent.

J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse.

Merde. Je suis vraiment trop con.

Pourtant… Pourtant il fixe mes lèvres qui tremblotent.

"Dean…"

Il est si proche.

Je voudrais…

Sa main passe dans mes cheveux.

Ma respiration s'accélère.

La sienne aussi.

Il se recule brusquement.

"Excuse-moi Seamus…"

Je voudrais être mort.

Non.

Je voudrais que _lui_ soit mort.

"Je… Je suis avec Ginny."

Et elle _aussi_.

"Je ne dirai rien à personne."

Encore heureux.

"Tu… Tu as raison. N'en parlons plus."

Il sort presque en courant.

Et moi… Moi… Je range mes affaires. Je passe mon visage sous l'eau et je vais rendre son devoir à Hermione.

Ginny est là.

Dean aussi.

Il me regarde de biais.

"Vous connaissez la blague des deux vélanes sur un pont ?"

Il sourit.

"Non… Raconte."

"Et bien…"

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus humiliant.

"C'est deux vélanes sur un pont à Londres…"

Le fait qu'il fasse semblant, comme si mes sentiments n'existaient pas.

"Et elles se disputent…."

Ou le voir heureux avec Ginny.

"L'une d'elles affirme que le pont surplombe le Nil et l'autre soutien que c'est le Gange."

Je me sens mal.

"Cela dégénère et l'une des vélanes dit : "je vais sauter dans l'eau. Je vais demander aux poissons et tu verras. C'est le Nil." L'autre accepte. La vélane passe ses jambes par-dessus la balustrade et saute."

Ils sourient tous. Moi aussi.

"La vélane qui est restée sur le pont attend. Longtemps. Très longtemps."

Je me sens seul.

"Au bout d'un moment, l'autre revient. Couverte de bleus et de plaies."

Et je ne suis pas prêt de trouver quelqu'un avec la proportion de gay couplée à la guerre…

"La vélane qui a attendu fait : "Alors c'est le Gange ?". "

Je me sens vide.

"L'autre fait non de la tête. "Oh, par la Lune, c'est le Nil alors ?" "

Je ne vois pas à qui je peux en parler.

"La vélane couverte de bleus lui répond "Non… C'est l'autoroute."

Ils éclatent de rire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami.

Et je ris avec eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

**Blue Cinnamon**

C'était triste. Je sais.

En tout cas j'adooooore les reviews et j'y réponds . Donc un petit clic en bas à droite me motivera à faire d'autres one-shot. Je suis corruptible. Sachez-le .

Néanmoins. Pas de suite. Donc vous pouvez tentez de me convaincre de faire autre chose, cette histoire restera comme elle est.

Léchouille à tou(te)s !


End file.
